Footsteps
by Luv satin
Summary: YohRen. What happens if yous engaged then fall in love. but not with your fiancee. COMPLETE.
1. Thoughts

disclaimer: not mine

PART1

Thoughts

Ren

Everyone had gone out. Yoh was left behind to finish his training. Ren had stayed because he didn't feel like shopping. He had retreated to his room, not wanting to be around other people. He sat at the window watching Yoh train. Ren sighed and looked down, still feeling uncomfortable around other people. All others except Yoh that is, his easy smile and infectious laugh couldn't help but put him at ease.

Ren closed his eyes, seeing an image of the chocolate haired shaman. Eyes warm and sparkling with laughter, expression vacant, relaxed. As if his mind was elsewhere. Ren thought that there was more to the other than he let on. He was just too relaxed; it just wasn't possible to be that relaxed all the time.

Opening his eyes, Ren sighed in frustration. Why did his thoughts always dwell on Yoh? It was almost an obsession, Yoh never even noticed him as anything more than one of his numerous friends. One of the gang, that's all.

Attempting to think of anything but the other shaman, Ren stared at the patterns of light on the wall. The shadows of leaves from the trees outside swaying gently as the breeze outside swirled across the garden. The sparkle of light reflected from the glass in the window. The light and shadows seemed to be chasing one another playing a game with each other.

Ren sighed and looked away from the wall. It wasn't working, the playful shadows reminded him all too much of Yoh. His light-hearted spirit and forgiving nature, a reflection of the shadows playful dance.

Turning back to the window, he blinked. While he was trying to distract himself Yoh had apparently finished training and gone inside. Ren leaned his head against the glass, closing his eyes. Wishing that he could stop feeling so drawn to the other, that the attraction he had would disappear. Then he heard footsteps. Ren stood up straight, still looking out the window, but not seeing any thing. He knew whose footsteps they were.

Yoh

After everyone had left, Yoh turned with a sigh and went to finish his training. Anna's admonition to finish or he'd be sorry still ringing in his ears. As he entered the garden he saw Ren at the window of his room. Staring out across the garden. Yoh had forgotten that Ren had opted to stay behind.

Settling into the familiar training routine, Yoh's thoughts returned to the Chinese shaman. Why hadn't he gone with the others? He hadn't been forced to stay. Yoh sighed, deciding that maybe Ren still wasn't accustomed to having friends. He had spent so long alone; it must be really strange to be around so many people all at once.

Trying to take his mind off Ren, Yoh started counting the sit ups he was doing out loud. It didn't work, his thoughts returned promptly to the other. This had been happening more and more often of late. He kept telling himself that he was just worried about his friend. That he had a fiancée that he was happy with. But it was getting more difficult to deny the growing attraction he had for Ren.

Stopping training, Yoh just lay back on the grass. Giving up the pretence that he was working, when his heart and head, were somewhere else. He closed has eyes, but couldn't even relax or sleep. His mind too active, thinking too much on Ren.

He sat up and looked at the window Ren was at earlier. But Ren was no longer there. Yoh stood, deciding to go and speak to Ren. He couldn't go on with the turmoil of emotions, it was too distracting. He walked into the house and made his way to Ren's room. Slowing his pace as he neared the door, he saw Ren once more looking out the window. He continued to approach, footsteps sounding loud in the quiet room.

Hey, hope you liked. If you did, let me know. If you didn't, let me know.

Cheers then!

Luv satin


	2. Shivers censored version

Hey. This chapter is totally different from the last one. I did do another version, it was slightly more graphic. So i decided to go with this version.

Shivers; censored version

There were footsteps. Someone was approaching from behind. He didn't turn, he didn't need to. He knew who the footsteps belong to. Silence, the footsteps have stopped. The owner is standing behind him. A hand brushes, feather-light, over his cheek. He shivers in response, but doesn't move away. The hand continues to move down his neck until it reaches his shirt, where it is joined by another hand, and starts to slowly undo it.

Once undone, both hands slide lightly up the open shirt, and gently pull it down from his shoulders. Cool air now flows across his now bare torso, causing him to shiver again. The one behind him uttered a low laugh, and gently across the back of has neck. Causing the hairs to rise, and yet another shiver to course through his slight frame.

Another low laugh escapes the one behind, while moving closer to him, and kissing him lightly just below the ear, before trailing a gentle tongue down his neck to his shoulder and moving smoothly round his body so both are facing. Chocolate and golden eye s gazing into each other.

Yoh smiled, the light from the window making his chocolate brown eyes dance and sparkle.

'Ren?' he said, still smiling, 'is this ok?'

Golden eyes widened at the question, appearing startled. He didn't answer immediately, but simply looked at the other. Watching the play of light and shadow across his face. How the light highlighted his lips, emphasising the natural upward curve and roundness, making the darkness between the slightly parted lips seem more inviting.

Instead of speaking, Ren merely reached out a hand and drew a finger tenderly around the outline of Yoh's lips, before leaning closer to the other until their lips met. Ren slipped his tongue in between Yoh's parted lips, where it was playfully entwined by the others tongue. When they parted Yoh stared at Ren for a moment before murmuring his low laugh.

'What?' Ren asked, his golden eyes narrowing in irritation.

Yoh didn't reply, he simply placed his hands on Ren's bare shoulders, and pushed him backwards. They both tumbled onto the floor, Ren pinned beneath Yoh. Ren blinked, looking up through Yoh's hair, which was brushing against his face. He looked surprised, obviously not expecting the move.

Yoh smiled again, while trailing a finger across the others chest and down to his stomach, causing Ren to shiver slightly with anticipation. Moving his hands up to Yoh's shoulders he pushed the others shirt back, sliding it down his arms until it was a heap on the floor.

Yoh smiled again, while trailing a finger down the others chest and stomach, causing Ren to shiver slightly with anticipation. Moving his hands up to Yoh's shoulders he pushed the others shirt back, sliding it down his arms until it was a heap on the floor. Yoh lowered his mouth to Ren's, sliding his tongue between the unresisting lips. While running his hands down the others sides until they reached Ren's trousers. He slowly undid them and slipped them down over Ren's hips, with Ren lifting himself up to make the process easier. Ren's own hands were busy with Yoh's trousers which came off moments later. They went into a pile on the floor, followed by two pairs of boxers.

They paused for a moment, just looking at each other, before Yoh began to touch Ren, caressing his skin with his hands. Ren moaned with pleasure, bringing up his hands to tangle in Yoh's hair. Yoh leaned in and kissed Ren again, the other responded eagerly, almost desperately. He bit Yoh's lip slightly as he climaxed. Yoh withdrew his face slightly and smiled.

Yoh leaned towards Ren and whispered in his ear, then entered him. Ren grimaced in pain and breathed deeply, trying to get used to the sensation. Yoh started to move, slowly at first, but as Ren moaned and started to move with him he began to go faster. Both were crying out rhythmically, working their way towards a single point, until they both climaxed. Yoh collapsed, panting, on top of Ren. They lay in each other's arms contentedly, until they heard a voice shouting at them from the door of the room.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"


	3. Consequences

Hey. So here's number3. Once again a different style to the last two chapters.

The next update could take a while. I'm kinda stuck.

Oh well, c'est la vie. hope you enjoy.

Consequences

They were resting peacefully in each others arms when they were disturbed by a voice shouting at them from the door of the room.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

The voice belonged to Anna, Yoh's fiancée. She was standing in the door glaring at the two of them, absolutely livid with rage. The pair on the floor scrambled up and tried to find something to cover themselves with. Ren managed to grab the blanket from the bed and wrap it around his waist. Yoh, finding nothing immediately to hand, knelt down behind Ren, who was also on his knees.

Ren was glowering at Anna, "you have no room to talk, woman. This is my room and you have no business in here!"

This was the wrong thing to say, Anna now looked as if she might explode. She had gone a brilliant shade of crimson, and appeared to be momentarily speechless.

"This is my business, in case you didn't notice that happens to be my fiancée sitting behind you!" Anna snapped after recovering. Her tone slightly quieter than before, but still loud enough to be heard through the whole house.

"Anna…" Yoh started to say, but was interrupted

"If you weren't in the habit of bursting in on people then we wouldn't be in this situation!" Ren retorted, a slight snarl on his face. "And if you'll excuse us, we will dress and continue this a little later."

With that statement, Ren stood walked to the door and shut it firmly in Anna's face. He turned around and leaned against the door, looking suddenly tired. Yoh walked over to him and hugged him, wrapping his arms around the others shoulders. Ren leaned against Yoh, slipping his own arms around his waist. They stayed there for a few moments before Yoh pulled away.

"I guess we'd better get dressed before Anna comes back," commented Yoh with a sad smile. Ren simply nodded. They both proceeded to get washed and dressed. Locating their clothes that seemed to have somehow spread themselves around the room.

When they were finished they made their way slowly to the living room, and Anna. The two shamans approached their destination, their footsteps echoing loudly in the quiet house. As they entered they saw that not only was Anna there, glaring at the wall and tapping her foot impatiently, but all their friends that had gone out with her earlier were also there. Every one of them was looking nervous and wishing that they were somewhere, anywhere, else.

Anna looked up at them,

"Explain," was all she said in curt, clipped tone.

"There is nothing to explain," Ren stated in an arrogant, off-hand voice.

"We didn't do anything wrong," Yoh added, looking nervously at Anna.

At this statement Anna's eyes seemed to blaze, her anger was palpable, another presence in the room. Everyone cringed back from her. Except Ren, who seemed unaffected, and Yoh, who hid behind Ren.

"I'll go and mane us some tea!" volunteered Tamao, jumping to her feet.

"Sit down," snapped Anna "I don't want any tea."

Tamao dropped back into her seat, looking slightly pale. Anna turned her attention back to Ren and Yoh. The latter of which was still cowering behind the former.

"Let them leave if they want to Anna," Yoh said softly, nervously "There is no need for them to be here."

Anna narrowed her eyes, her gaze focussing on the brown haired shaman. She made no movements for a few moments, and then nodded slightly, never taking her eyes off Yoh. There was a collective sigh of relief that escaped from the gathered company. They quickly scrambled up and made their way from the room, almost tripping over each other in their eagerness to escape.

"Now," Anna said in dangerously calm voice "exactly how long has this been going on?"

Yoh and Ren looked at each other; Ren was the first to look away. He snorted and looked at the wall. Yoh sighed and looked at Anna.

"This was the first time," Yoh mumbled his voice barely audible.

"Fine. It is not to happen again." Anna stated in a tone that took for granted that it would be obeyed.

Ren's head snapped round at this. He glared at the woman sitting across from him.

"You have no rite to tell us what to do!" he snapped at her. Anna smiled coldly at this statement.

"Actually I do. Yoh is my fiancée, and as such belongs to me until I say different." Anna's eyes gazed at the two shamans without as much as a spark of emotion. The cold smile still on her lips. "And I say that we are leaving to visit Yoh's family tomorrow. I want you out of this house by the time we leave, Tao." With that statement she stood and left the room. The two young men were left staring after her in disbelief.

Hey again, hope you liked. Just to say thanx for the reviews to SaturnMax and bluepurpleandpinksky. Please review people!

Cheers then

Luv satin


	4. Decisions

So here's part 4. Not sure if these are getting better or worse. oh well. read and review please!

Decisions

As Anna left the room, Yoh and Ren just stared after her. Neither seemed capable of moving or speaking. Finally Yoh turned to Ren with a desperate expression on his face.

"What are we going to do Ren?" he asked, his voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes dropped to the floor. Ren turned to face him, and just pulled him into an embrace. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until a gentle cough was heard from the general direction of the door. Both looked up to see Horo standing there.

"I couldn't help but overhear," He said in a slightly worried voice.

"Eavesdropped more like!" snapped Ren, irritated at being interrupted.

"Whatever," Said Horo with a grin, "Are you guy's really, um, you know…"

"Together," Yoh filled in with a slight grin, which faded as he said the next words, "Yeah, until Anna decided to step in." Yoh sighed and slumped onto the sofa, the other two just stated at him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Horo asked, glancing from one to the other. Yoh looked up at him, no trace of his normal smile in evidence now.

"There's not a lot we can do, Anna was right. I am engaged to her." Yoh's head flopped back as he finished saying these words. Horo looked at the two of them in disbelief; they both seemed to be just accepting this.

"You can't just let her do this. Even I can see that you're both going to be miserable!" Horo was worried now; he'd never seen either of them like this. Ren was usually so determined, he never gave up. And Yoh was never depressed, sure he acted upset when he had to do training, but he was always cheerful and happy anyway.

"You don't understand," Ren said quietly, seriously. "It's not just Anna that's the problem. Neither of our family's would approve. It's just not possible."

"Screw them! They're making you unhappy!" these word escaped Horo as a hiss.

"Both of us are heir to our respective families. It is our duty and responsibility to make sure that our families survive into the next generation." Ren snapped this statement out then looked over at Yoh, who nodded his agreement.

"You're just going to give up?" Horo asked, even though he already knew the answer. Yoh stood up, looking at Horo.

"It sure looks that way doesn't it Horo," Yoh said with a sad smile. He and Ren made their way to the door, and from there each went to their own rooms, leaving a stunned Horo staring after them.

Yoh closed the door behind him and sighed. He had always known that it wasn't possible to have a relationship with Ren; he had too many responsibilities for that. But ha had always thought that they'd stay friends, no matter what. Now even that was going to be taken away from them. He walked across the room and dropped down onto the bed, too depressed to even cry.

Ren was pacing in his room, full of pent up rage. He knew his duty, how dare that woman presume to tell him what to do. Yoh was his friend. The first one he had ever had, she had no rite to try and separate them. Ren punched a wall in frustration. Knowing that even if it wasn't possible, he still wanted more than just friendship with Yoh. He was tired of catering to his family's needs, and tired of watching Yoh do the same with his family. Ren dropped to the floor and sighed, "The family must always come first." He whispered. Staring into space, resigning himself to his fate.

After the two shamans had left, Horo had retuned to the garden where the others were still hiding from Anna. He explained what had happened to them, and the conversation he had with Ren and Yoh afterwards.

"We have to do something!" he exclaimed after finishing the account. "They're making themselves miserable just because they think that their families won't approve!"

"Even if you're right, what can we do?" said Manta "It's their choice after all."

Horo grinned at Manta "I have a plan, just listen before you jump to conclusions." With that he began to outline what he had in mind. The others listened with growing interest as he went on, and in the end they agreed to help him.

Thanx for reading. let me know what you think. I'll update asap.

Cheers then

Luv satin.


	5. Plans

Ok, so here's chapter5. Sorry it took so long, I have no excuse. So please read, enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Plans

Ren paused in the process of packing his bag when he heard a knock at the door.

"What is it?" he snapped, not really being in the mood for visitors.

"It's just me," Horo said entering the room. "I just wanted to talk about earlier."

"I have already made my position perfectly clear," Ren sneered.

"But…" Horo started to say.

"Enough talking," Snarled Ren. "Leave. Now."

Horo glared at Ren as he exited the room. He returned to the living room where the others were gathered waiting for him. They looked up as he entered the room.

"So, how'd it go?" queried Manta

"Ren's still being stubborn. But he's upset about the situation; he acted like a real git to me. All snappy and nasty." Horo replied, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Fair enough. But doesn't he always snap at you?" Manta said looking slightly confused.

"Yeah but that's not the point," Said Horo going red. "Anyway how'd it go with Yoh?"

Manta sighed before answering "He was asleep, he looked so sad though. I've never seen him look like that."

"As it looks like they're not going to help themselves, it's up to us to help them!" Horo started pacing as he was talking "Right, Tamao, can you distract Anna for a while? Manta, go and wake up Yoh, take him into the garden. I'll get Ren out there. Then it's time for my plan to take action."

Each went to there specified tasks. Tamao decided to take Anna to the movies, to take her mind off what had happened. Manta knocked on Yoh's door, but received no answer. So he slipped in and saw that Yoh was still asleep.

"Yoh, wake up," Manta said shaking Yoh in an effort to rouse the young man on the bed. The only reaction he got was a groan and Yoh curling up into a ball. Manta sighed and quickly made his way to the bathroom. He filled a glass with water and carefully brought it back into Yoh's room.

"I'm sorry about this Yoh," he said as he stood over his friend "But if you won't wake up then I'm afraid that I'll have to." There was no response from the sleeping form on the bed, so Manta sighed and poured the water over his friends head.

Yoh awoke with a start, shaking his head. He looked up at Manta and grinned.

"Hey, what you do that for?" Yoh asked, still with a grin on his face.

"I wanted to wake you, and talking and shaking didn't work." Replied Manta with a shrug.

"Oh, ok. What did you want?" said Yoh, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

"Just wondered if you wanted to walk in the garden with me. And talk?" Stated Manta looking up at the taller youth.

"Sure," replied Yoh with another grin. He stood and walked to the door with his friend. They didn't speak as they made their way to the same spot in the garden that the others had hidden from Anna in. when they reached the place Manta sat down, hugging his knees. Yoh flopped down next to him. As Yoh opened his mouth to speak, Horo came crashing through the garden, closely followed by an angry Ren. It seemed as though Horo had taken Ren's quan dao in an effort to get Ren to follow him. Yoh jumped to his feet and caught hold of Ren before he could get hold of Horo.

"Let me go!" snapped Ren struggling to get out of Yoh's grip.

"Not until you calm down," Yoh said in a calm voice. It was only after he spoke that Ren seemed to notice exactly who was restraining him. He stopped struggling and just looked at Yoh with an unreadable expression on his face. Yoh looked back, his arms still around Ren's waist.

"Ren," whispered Yoh, in a slightly shaky voice. Ren just kept on looking at Yoh as he continued to speak. "I could handle not being your lover, but I don't think that I could take not seeing you again, not being your friend."

"We can still be friends…" Ren's voice trailed off, knowing that what he said wasn't true.

"No," Yoh was shaking his head. "Anna will never let me see you again. You know that."

"I know," Ren sighed closing his eyes "I don't want to loose you either."

"Finally!" exclaimed Horo "Now that you've seen sense we can do something about it!"

Horo's exclamation caused the two to jump, as if only just remembering that the other two were present. Ren quickly stepped out of Yoh's arm's and glared at both Horo and Manta.

"And just exactly what do you propose to do?" he asked them with eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'll tell you," replied Horo with a grin.

Well thats it for now. won't be updating for at least a week. going to ireland! Yay! hope you liked the story.

Cheers then

Luv satin


	6. Actions

Ok, so it's been one hell of a long time since i updated. Sorry. Well hope you enjoy. this is the penultimate chapter.

Actions

"I'm that this will work," stated Yoh "Anna won't accept an ultimatum!"

"Sure she will," said Horo encouragingly "Look, she's back now. Go and try!"

Anna and Tamao were walking towards the house, talking quietly. Horo pushed Yoh slightly to get him moving towards them. Yoh started to walk hesitantly towards them. Tamao noticed this and told Anna, who stopped. Tamao said goodbye to Anna and continued into the house. Everyone else seemed to have disappeared.

"Are you packed?" Anna asked as Yoh approached.

"Um, no. I need to talk to you," Yoh mumbled, stopping in front of Anna.

"Fine. Talk. But you will do extra training for not following instructions." Anna stated in an off hand tone.

"Really? Um, ok. If I have to, I guess," Yoh started to shift nervously, trying to put off what he had to say.

"Well, spit it out then. I don't have all day." Anna said with a bored expression.

"I'm not going with you. I want to stay here. With Ren." Yoh said this quietly, so quietly he practically whispered the last words. He stood looking at the ground, not willing to look at Anna.

"I see. May I remind you that you are promised to me," Anna's voice was strangely calm "You will come with me tomorrow, and we will be married."

"But Anna, I don't love you. I think I love Ren though." Yoh's head shot up as he made this statement, he stared into Anna's eyes with a pleading expression. Anna was just looking at him, no expression on her face. Then without warning, Yoh found himself sprawled on the ground. He raised a hand to his face and touched a stinging cheek. Anna had slapped him. He looked up at her, tears threatening at his eyes. She was glaring at him. Hands on hips, she loomed threateningly over him.

"How dare you Yoh Asakura!" She hissed, eyes narrowing to slits "After all I've done for you. This is how you repay me. You made a promise to me, now you intend to break it?"

"I never wanted to hurt you Anna. I care about you. But like a sister." Yoh pleaded with his eyes for understanding. "Please Anna. Try to understand, I don't want to loose your friendship, but I can't marry you." With the last statement Yoh dropped his eyes from Anna's. He stayed where he was on the ground, waiting for Anna's reaction.

The next thing Yoh heard were Anna's footsteps, moving away from him. He looked up in time to see Anna's back retreating into the house. He scrambled up from the ground and was just dusting himself off when Ren, Horo and Manta arrived. He turned to see their expectant faces.

"So, what happened then? Did you give her the ultimatum? What did she say?" Horo blurted out in a rush.

"No, I didn't give her the ultimatum. It wouldn't have worked," said Yoh with a sigh.

"You didn't?" Said Horo looking confused. "So what happened then?"

"I talked to her. To try and make her understand. I told her I didn't love her and couldn't marry her," Once again Yoh dropped his eyes to the ground.

"Is that why she slapped you Yoh?" Asked Manta who had been looking at Yoh's red and swollen cheek.

"Yeah, she didn't take it too well," Yoh replied with a slight grin that instantly faded.

"So what happens now," Queried Ren, who had been silent up to that point.

"I don't know," answered Yoh, looking at Ren before throwing himself into his arms. Ren looked startled at first, unsure of what to do. Then started to put his arms around Yoh, slightly hesitant at first, but gaining in confidence slowly.

Horo and Manta looked at each other then at the couple. They were about to leave the two alone when Tamao came running up.

"Yoh!" She panted out as she stopped next to the group. "Anna wants to talk to you now!"

Yoh pulled away from Ren, looking slightly worried.

"Ok, I'll go now then," Yoh looked at Ren and smiled, before pulling away completely and heading towards the house. Leaving the others looking after him.

So let me know what you think. I have the last chapter written and will update soon. Promise!

Luv satin


	7. Conclusions

Hey, so this is the last chapter. Hope you like it.

Conclusions

Yoh walked into the living room, where Anna was waiting. She sat with a perfectly blank face. Looking at the wall across from her.

"Anna, I'm here," said Yoh softly

"I saw you, in the garden," Anna said, her voice gentle. She continued not looking at Yoh. "You and Ren. You just hugged him."

Yoh stared at her not knowing what to say. She turned to face him, her face still a blank mask. There eyes met, Yoh the conflict that she was feeling.

"I know that you could never do that with me." Anna continued, holding Yoh's gaze with her own "No matter what it seems like; I do care about you Yoh. But I know now that I'm not what you need. It seems like Ren is."

"He is Anna," Yoh kept has eyes steady on hers, "I still don't want to loose you though."

Anna sighed, looking away again. She seemed lost in thought for a few minutes before looking back at Yoh.

"I can't pretend that you didn't hurt me Yoh. You did," she shifted slightly in her seat to face Yoh more fully. "I still want to be your friend. It will take time though, for me to forgive you."

"Take as much time as you need," Sad Yoh, smiling sadly, "I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Yoh," Anna said, "What are you going to tell your family?"

"Oh, um. I hadn't thought that far," Yoh confessed, looking nervous all over again.

"I will tell them that the engagement has ended." Stated Anna, "But you have to tell them about Ren."

"Thanks Anna!" Yoh exclaimed "I'm going to go and tell the guy's!"

Yoh practically bounced from the room, watched by a rather incredulous Anna. The others were all still in the garden where he had left them. They were looking rather worried and talking distractedly.

"Guy's," Called Yoh as he approached them, they looked up at him taking in his happy demeanour.

"What happened?" demanded Ren as he stood up.

"Anna called off the engagement," Said Yoh happily pulling Ren into a hug. "She's going to inform my family!"

"That's great!" Cried Horo jumping up and down excitedly

"One small problem though," Added Yoh, his smile fading slightly. "I still have to tell my family about us Ren."

"I also must tell my family," Ren said frowning slightly.

"Don't worry you guys!" Exclaimed Horo happily "We'll help you. After all it was my brilliant plan that won Anna over!"

Horo started to walk away, muttering to himself. He was completely oblivious to the stares that followed him as he made his way into the house.

"I don't even want to know what that idiot is thinking up." Stated Ren with a slight sneer.

"Don't worry," Said Yoh with a laugh. "Every thing will work out!"

End

Just to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. and thank you for reading.

Luv satin.


End file.
